jealousy over Naru
by SuperGalGene348
Summary: SPR received in investigation from an old friend of an SPR member-clearly Taniyama Mai. They accepted and now they are facing alot of difficulties on this. Naru is also damn jealous of Mai and Kaito-kun. OOC-ness for NAru people... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**konnichwa Minna-san!**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt... but I wished I did... hahaha.. but I collect...**

**Minna-san.. Gommenne if there are any wrong grammar...**

**and please enjoy my story and review also...**

**this is my first fanfic...**

**Summary:**

**There's a new case in SPR... Mai is working with her old friend who is married to the client.  
Naru gets jealous of him for spending time with Mai... how would he fight the jealousy he felt?  
NARUXMai!! read and review!**

* * *

-  
Chapter 1

General Pov

"Mai, Tea!!" Naru asked as she arrived at the SPR office... 'He's gonna kill me for being late at work' Mai thought.. She went to the kitchenette to prepare Naru's tea. As soon as she was done making his tea, she knocked on his office door. "Come in." Naru said. Mai then opened the door and made her way to Naru's desk. "Here's your tea, Naru" she said with a smile on her face. Naru took a sip of his tea and gently put it back on his desk. "Mai..."  
Naru said. " Why on earth were you late?" he continued. Mai stiffened at what he said. 'Oh no... he must not find out... gotta make a lie...' she thought. " Well you see... I-I w-was cleaning t-the c-classroom b-because I was assign t-today.." she said stuttering. Man she wasn't a good liar indeed.

Naru's Pov

'What is she hiding from me... she isn't a very good liar.' he thought. "Mai... Don't lie."  
I said as I saw her stiffened. "What are you talking about N-Naru??" she asked me. 'When are you going to stop that.. It's so obvious that you're lying..' he said on his mind. " Get back to work Mai" I said without looking at her.

Mai's Pov

I waited for Naru to say thanks but sadly... he never said it. I went outside his office and went back to my desk. I was sitting there until he asked me another cup of tea. I shouted Hai and went to the kitchenette to make his damned tea. I really don't know why he likes my tea,  
but then again.. atleast he likes them. Someday... just maybe someday... I'll leave and he'll miss me. YEAH RIGHT! like that would happen.

General Pov

Someone opened the door at our office. "Hello? Is someone there?" a woman asked. Mai popped her head and said "Hai.. coming!" She rushed and greeted the young woman. "Konnichiwa.. Watashi wa Taniyama Mai. How may I help you?" she asked with that smile on her face. "Ah.. hai... Watashi Ryuuzaki Vermillion desu.. Is the boss of this office here?" she asked. Mai nodded and called Naru. "Naru.. we have a new client..." Mai shouted. He opened his office door and so as Lin.  
"Mai, Tea." Naru commanded. "Hai" Mai replied.

Naru's Pov

"I'm the boss of this company. How may I help you... uh.." I said."Vermillion. Ryuuzaki Vermillion." she continued my sentence. "well... there has been a paranormal activity happening at my Mansion. The workers there said that they hear load banging sounds and ghosts. I, myself hasn't seen this ghost but did heard the loud banging sounds at night." she explained. I was really not interested until Mai came in. "Here's your tea. So what's your decision Naru?" she asked as I sighed when I saw her eyes pleading that I should take the case. Anyways... she really was cute when she begged at me with her pink tank top and with her short white skirt. (Minna-san... Mai changed her school uniform when she arrived before she made Naru's tea.) I sighed and said we'll take the case.  
"Please prepare 1 room for the base and 2 rooms for our stay there. We'll call you when we'll be arriving at you house..." I said. She bowed her head down and said her thanks then bid goodbye. "Mai, call the others. We have a new case." he requested and she immediately did what she was instructed. I went back to my office and then sighed as I was sitting in my chair sipping the tea. 'This would be a long case...' I thought.

General Pov

Mai called the others and said they have a new case. She was very excited about their case. She told them that they would meet tomorrow to talk about their new case. She told them goodbye and hung up on the phone.  
She went to Naru's office and told him that she was done calling the others and left the office. Naru sighed again. 'This is going to be a tiresome case.' he thought.

* * *

_**what do you think?**_

_**please comment and review..**_

_**Sorry for making it short..**_

_**hope you like it...**_

_**Owari^^**_

_**SupergalGene**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Minna-san!

How was my 1st Chapter?!?!

thanks for reading Minna-san!

Enjoy Chapter 2

-  
Chapter 2

General Pov

Everyone from SPR went to the office for their meeting on the next case. Everyone walked in except for 1 person. 'Mai... why are you late?' Naru asked himself as he got worried. He tried calling her apartment but she wasn't answering and neither was her phone. He began the meeting without her. He explained everything of what they needed to do and what they needed to bring for the case. As soon as Naru had finished saying everything he needed to say, Mai came in the front door exhausted. Everyone was shock that she was really tired. "Mai, what on earth happened to you?" Bou-san asked as he rushed down and hugged Mai. "Let go of me Perv." Mai protested. Bou-san let go of her and said "Hey! I'm just showing my concern. You're SO UNCUTE when you're mad." Everyone laugh except for Naru, Lin and Masako. "Mai,Tea" Naru ordered and she went to the kitchenette to make his DAMNED TEA! After she made his damned tea, she knocked on his office door and went inside without a reply. "Here's your tea, Naru" Mai said.

Naru's Pov

As I heard a knock on my door, I started reading the files for our next case. Mai opened the door without permission. "Here's your tea, Naru." I heard her say. She went to my desk and slowly put the cup on my desk. She smiled happily hoping I wouldn't kill her for being late. She turned around until I said her name. "Mai.... why were you late?" I asked as she stiffened.

Mai's Pov

"Mai, why were you late?" Naru asked me. I stiffened and then thought of another lie. "I-I w-was w-with Keiko-chan..." I said hoping he would buy it. As to my dismay... He knew I was lying to him. He was into me when I told him lies on why I was late. 'I hope he won't get suspicous on me.' I thought. He was drinking his damned tea and said "Why are you here? I don't pay you to stand there." I was so angry! "You Jerk! You WORKAHOLIC NARCISSISTIC TEA-ADDCICT JERK!" I shouted. I left SPR and cried.

Naru's Pov

I saw her slammed my door shut and stormed out of the office. What was I even doing? I can't go after her.  
Everyone might suspect me. But why am I standing and getting off my office? "Lin, I'll be right back." I told Lin as I went out to look for Mai.

General Pov

Mai was running away from SPR until she bumped into someone. "Gommenasai!" Mai shouted. "Mai? Is that you?"  
a boy asked her. Mai was shocked. "uhm.. yeah... and... who are you?" Mai then asked. He laughed and said.  
"Mai, you don't remember me? HECK you forgot! Mai, we used to play with each other when we were young." He said. "Kaito-kun?" She said. "BINGO! so you do remember me! Come here and give me a hug!" Kaito-kun said.  
He hugged her tight. No one felt that there was someone watching them. And it was Naru! He walked away back to the office.

Naru's Pov

'I can't believe that he would just hug her like that? OH COME ON! and she hugged him back?! How dare he? He was hugging MY Mai!!! wait... since when did I care? and since when did she became mine? I would never like her right? Or so I think... I don't give a damn. Next time I see that PUNK near Mai, I'm gonna kill that person'  
he thought.

Back to Mai and Kaito-kun

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai's Pov

"Kaito-kun?? Is that you?" I asked. He nodded then I jumped with happiness to see my old friend. "Mai, you sure grew a lot! Have any boyfriends?" Kaito-kun asked me. I blushed then shook my head no. I opened my mouth to say something. "Well... I do have dates.. but no boyfriend.. Cuz' I only love one person." He squeeked with happiness that I was really mature enough. "Oh yeah I almost forgot... Isn't it your birthday tomorrow? Let's have lunch tomorrow. My treat since it's your birthday." Kaito-kun said. I nodded. We walked and walked til' the sun came down.  
we talked about my issues with Naru and he only laughed. "you know, I was thinking that I should quit that job since I'm already ready to give up and move on." I said to Kaito-kun. He was shocked and said "No! You should quit at the end of your last case. That way, you can still be with them a little longer." I nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Naru and SPR

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPR's Pov

"hey what's up Naru?" Ayako asked me. I said nothing and stormed inside my office without a word. Everyone was saying something about Naru's actions. "Man... what's his problem?" Ayako asked the SPR people. They just shrugged. "He looks pissed off.. wonder why though..." Bou-san said. "Whatever" and then left SPR.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END of Chapter 2!

Arigatou Minnsa-san for reading!

pls. read and review!

OWARI^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

this is already chapter 3...

I was supposed to discontinue but then.  
my friends kept on writing their fanfics... so once again..

they never fail on making my day perfect for writing...

pls. I hope you enjoy...

pls. comment and review...

-  
Chapter 3

General Pov

Naru was at his office being the way he is... A sigh came out of his lips and then he started to read about their case. Something caught his eye... It was his clients name... actually... it was her surename that caught his attention... 'So... this girl, Ryuuzaki Vermillion is married to a person name Ryuuzaki Kaito. How interesting.' Naru thought. As he eyed on a picture of her family... and the husband look pretty much the boy Mai was with earlier.

Naru's Pov

'So this guy is married to our client... I wonder how Mai would react if she knew...' Naru thought as he grinned wide with a scheme look that Yasuhara would give if he was to plan a scheme. 'I better call Mai and tell her to go back the office...' Naru thought as he dialed Mai's cell number..

Meanwhile at Mai and Kaito

Mai's Pov

"So... Kaito-kun... how are you with Ver-chan?" Mai asked. "We're fine Mai-chan... She and our son is pretty much happy." Kaito replied. Mai squeeled! "A SON??? How old is he?" Mai asked. Kaito said that he was still 3 years old and Mai squeeled even more. Then out of the blue... her phone rang...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

She reached for her phone and it said... NARU CALLING... she immediately ignored it and turned off her phone. And she and Kaito pretty much went on walking again...

Back at Naru's Office

Naru's Pov

'How dare she turned off her phone. It must be because of that PUNK.' Naru thought so he tried to text her and told her that the case would be tomorrow. He went out of his office not saying a word. But told Lin that everyone should prepare for tomorrow's case. And told him if Mai gets back in the office tell her to pack everything she needs for the case. Then went home without another word.

TO MAI AND KAITO-KUN

"I better go Kaito-kun... Naru might kill me..." Mai said. Kaito nodded and said his goodbye before going home also. Mai ran towards SPR when her phone vibrated.

it read... TEXT MESSAGE FROM NARU.... so she read it. it said:

Mai,

come back to the office... were going to talk about the case.. see you and remember when you arrived, make me my tea...

Naru

Mai chuckled and murmured same old Naru... She ran towards SPR

SPR building...

EVeryone has left except for Lin-san... Mai opened the door and greeted everyone... but to find that Lin-san was the only person there.

Mai's Pov

"Lin-san... Where is everyone?" I asked. " ah! Taniyama-san... they left to prepare for the case tomorrow. Naru also said for you to prepare." Lin-san replied. I only smiled and said my thanks... but before I went out a thought came to me... "Say Lin-san, Where does Naru live?" I asked. Lin then had a quetioning look but then grinned that made me shiver done my spine. Lin gave me a paper which was a map from SPR to Naru's house. I said thanks and headed towards Naru's house.

Naru's house

Naru took a bath then got dressed in his pajamas since he was going to sleep... until his doorbell rang.  
'Who might be here at this hour of the night?' Naru thought. He went to look who it was but then got shock to see Mai was at his gate waiting for him to open. "who is it?" Naru asked. "It's Mai Naru... now open the gates..."  
Mai said. He opened the gates and Mai went in to his house.

GENERAL POV

'So this is where Naru lives. He sure is rich for a teenager.'Mai thought. When she reached to the front door she clicked the doorbell and Naru openend the door. " Naru! May I come in?" Mai asked Naru. Naru nodded and Mai smiled as she entered Naru's house. "SUGOI! Naru this is where you live?!?! It's huge! but then... you're the only one in here. you must be pretty lonely." Mai said. Naru shook his head then said that it's okay.

Naru's POV

"Mai, why are you here?" I asked. Mai only said that she wanted to visit me. I narrowed my eyes. I grabbed her wrist and pinned her down the wall. I stared at her deep chocolate eyes." You know Mai, you're not an exellent liar for me you know. You've been lying to me since this morning. Why?" I asked her. She soon became afraid of me and started to cry,  
I let go of her wrists and said I was sorry... " I'm sorry for lying to you..." she said randomly. I nodded and took her to the couch. " Tell me why your here." I asked her. "well... I just wanted to say that I'm quitting SPR... and I don't want to be with you anymore because you've been teasing me and making me cry. Also you make my blood boil that I want to kill you but I can't because I love you." Mai said. She gasped as she told me that she loves me. My head lit up fireworks and I became very happy. "You like... me??" I asked. She nodded. "But... I thought you love Gene because of his smile and his warm-hearted heart for you." I said. Mai shook her head no. " I do like Gene but it is you whom I like." Mai tod me. I kissed her on the lips then was shock at what I did but then I never care because she loves me back.

Mai's POV

'NO WAY!! NARU IS KISSING ME?!?! THIS IS SO UN NARU!!!' I thought as he licked my lower lip for access which I totally approved.  
I was so happy that he is kissing me and that I would never want to end this. A FEW MINUTES LATER... we needed air which caused us to stop our kissing fest... I was at Naru's bed lying down and he was on top of me. " Mai... will you sleep with me tonight?"  
Naru asked. I gasped and agreed. He stopped kissing me but hugged me until I fell asleep. I was so Happy that he was there and he has the same feelings. I fell asleep and made my way to dreamland!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think?

was it great?

please comment and review...

thanks!

OWARI^^

SUPERGALGENE 


	4. Chapter 4

konnichiwa Minna-san

it's been really a long time since I updated this story...

I'm sorry because I had tons of work in school...

anyways... tell me what you think...

also... I remind you also to review and give me some opinions...

thanks^^

_  
Chapter 4

Mai's Dreamland

I saw Gene walking towards me with that beautiful smile on his face.'Hey Gene!'I said. 'Hello Mai, I'm so happy that you and Noll are now a couple. Took him long enough to finally realize his feelings.'Gene said. Both of us laughed... 'Mai, I want to let you see about the next case.' Gene said. I nodded and saw couple fighting. They were fighting at each other until the wife was running away from the husband. She was crying and very frightened while the husband was bringing a knife. 'Come out, come out wherever you are...'the husband said and then laughed. The wife was hiding into a very secretive place where she dicovered on her own without the husband knowing the place. She cried and cried. She was also bringing her child with her. She was in her hands. The baby was sound asleep. So she snuck her out and hid her from the father. Soon after, the husband was now irritated with his wife. When he heard sobs and crying sounds in a near place to where he was. It was in the forest... So he was thinking of burning the forest in their huge house.  
Mai was already crying and tried to run to the sobbing girl but she was stopped by Gene shooking his head no.'But!'Mai said but was cut off by Gene.'I know Mai... There's nothing more we can do. Just tell Noll about your dream. For now, wake up.. Idiot scientist is waiting for you to wake up.'Gene said. He then disappeared then Mai woke up from dreamland...

General Pov

Mai was crying about what she dreamt earlier. She couldn't save the girl. Until Naru came and asked what she had dreamt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Long Explaination about her dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naru was shock of what she dreamt. A couple having a fight, a forest, a baby who was hidden... EVERYTHING.  
The only thing he was doing was comforting Mai..(Awww... how sweet.. this is a sooo NARU OOC.. anyways... back to the story) "Mai... Don't worry... it was the past. We'll solve this case. Don't worry. Now be prepared because we'll be going to the Ryuuzaki Residence because of our case. I'll drop you off to your house for you to pack then we'll go to the office."Naru said. Mai nodded and went to Naru's car.

Mai's Pov

We were headed to my apartment. The drive was so silent until I broke it with a subject."Ne, Naru, why is that you live alone?" I asked. Naru still looking where we was driving didn't responded. 'Same old Naru' I thought. It was going to be a long drive and a boring one I presume.

At SPR Office

"what is taking Naru and Mai too long?" Bou-san asked. Lin was also curious... Naru has never been late going to work. "Anyways.. let's just keep a little more longer for them. Maybe Mai overslept and Naru picked her up."Ayako suggested. They nodded and hoped for them to arrive soon.

Back to Naru and Mai

Naru's Pov

I was waiting for her to get out of her room with her clothes in her bag. She also brought some digital gadgets.. like her MP3, Ipod, Laptop,  
cellphone, PSP, her CD player... I never would believe that a poor girl like her has these stuff... Where on erth did she got those? I was really confused... Until I asked her where she got those. "well.. Kaito-kun gave me these stuff..." Mai told me. I was again pissed off by that name.  
"Uhmm.. Mai.. did you know that the clients married?" I asked. She nodded then was smiling and blushing at the same time.  
"uh.. yeah.. I was there at their wedding day. Ver-chan was really cute." Mai said. I was stunned... and more of all SPEECHLESS.  
"now that you remembered about our client. That's why she was familiar... She was Ver-chan.." Mai added. I only kept quiet until we reached the office.

AT THE OFFICE

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO BE HERE!!!" Bou-san Shouted... "Gommen ne Bou-san, Minna-san.." Mai apologized. Everyone said it was okay until we went to the Ryuzaki Residence. It would take about 3 and a half hours from here to there. So we set out and went there.

'THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG RIDE' NARU THOUGHT.

END

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minna-san

Hope you liked it...

sorry for wrong grammars and making it short...

I promise on the next chapter it would be long...

pls. review..

Thanks again!

OWARI^^

SUPERGALGENE348 


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa Minna-san~

I'm sorry for updating this late...

some people already knew why...

so... Here's the original chapter 5!

thanks for supporting me Minna...

Aishiteru~

Special Thanks to:

Inochinen97

Otaku-addic

rattattatta

Leeko

MakInAxAlice

Conejo-sama

Avy

for replying to all my messages and telling me what to do to make the pain go away...

_  
CHAPTER 5

Mai's POV

I was listening my music in my Ipod since it's going to be such a BORING ride with the most queit people in SPR... but at least I'm with NARU!!*giggles* Naru and Lin-san looked at me with an odd expression."Mai, why are you giggling?" Naru asked me. I simply stopped giggling and said it was nothing important... then as USUAL... they talked about the case until we got there...

AT THE RYUUZAKI RESIDENCE (when they arrived)

We were now outside at a VERY HUGE MANSION! I can't believe I'm here again! I wish my room was still the same! I rung the doorbell... "Yes? May I help you?" the maid asked. Naru stepped in and said "yes. you may. We were called to investigate at this House." the maid replied "just a moment.". Then the gate opened up and we went inside... As soon as the van was parked... we knocked on the door. Well I did. The door opened and revealed a small child. "Kawaii~" I said. The little boy looked at me and called for his parents. "tou-san, kaa-san, someone's at the door!!!" Then Ver-chan and Kaito-kun went to the door. "Mai!!!" Ver-chan shouted. "Konnichiwa Ver-chan. Ogenki desu ka?" I asked her. "Konnichiwa. Ogenki desu. Arigatou" she replied. "Betsuni" was my reply.  
"Ryuuzaki-san, may we know where the base is?" Naru asked. "Ah,yes... follow me please Shibuya-san." Ver-chan said.

Original Pov

The SPR staff set up the base. "Mai... are you going to our room?" Ayako asked. Mai shooked her head. "Iie... I have my own room here." They were all looking at Mai right now. Naru, who was Mai's BOYFRIEND(I'm really loving this) was concerned about her being on her own. "okay, room assignments.. Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san with Hara-san is 1 room. Lin, Yasuhara-san and John stay on the other. Mai and I will be occupying her room." Naru said.(KYAAA!!! NARUxMAI!!!) They all nodded and set up their things in their room assignments. Mai who was NOW blushing since both Naru and her are sharing the same BED in the same ROOM both ALONE!(Creepy smile) "Mai, I suggest you set your things ready and let's go back to base. OR if you WANT, let's go back to base tomorrow." Naru said .

Sg's note:

dear readers.  
I'll continue this... I'm just busy... tell me what you thought of it... 


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

chapter 5 part 2

Mai's Pov

I was already blushing deep of what Naru said to me. I mean "Let's go back tomorrow?!" I didn't know Naru is such a perverted person. Might as well enjoy this while it lasted it...*sighs* "Iie, Daijobou." I said to him. "Mai, tell me, are you scared of me?" He asked. I was confused of what he asked. I shook my head and said "Nope, since I trust you and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I saw him turning away and saw a glint of a slight blush on his cheeks. I smiled and slowly without acting my feet brought me beside Naru and I kissed him in the cheeks. I gasp of what I just did and backed away. Naru looked at me stunned and didn't know what to act. So, he just moved closer to me and leaned forward in my face. Our lips were centimeters away and I just closed my eyes. We were about to kiss when we heard a knock on the door. We jumped away from each other. I ran towards the door and opened it. To see that it was just Lin-san on the door. I let him in and just said I'll get some tea.

Lin's Pov

I knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming to the door. Taniyama-san opened the door and let me in. She said she'll be back with some tea. When she left, I sat on the couch and looked at Noll."Noll, remember to act like a gentleman. So, I remind you, as of being your guardian to do nothing reckless to Taniyama-san or you'll get trouble and I have to tell your parents about it." I warned him. He just looked at me with reassuring eyes and nodded then looked at the files. I sighed and got up. When I was about to leave, Taniyama-san was bringing the tea for me and Naru. I gladly took it and went out of their room. "Thank you for the tea Taniyama-san." I told her. "No problem Lin-san"she said and smiled.

Naru's Pov

Mai closed the door and went towards me. She handed me my tea and turn around. She was about to walk away when I held her wrists and pulled her to me.  
our positions is that Mai is sitting on my lap and I just embraced her when I let go of her wrists. Mai was blushing and I just ignored it. I nuzzled my face on the crook of her neck and gently kissed it lightly. Mai blushed even harder and gave a slight moan. When I heard her moan, it's like I want to HEAR her moan Again and again. So, I traced kisses up and down her neck then to her shoulders. Mai was already snaking her delicate hands on my neck and turned around to face me. She kissed me on the lips and I gladly kissed her back. We were doing this for 10 minutes when we needed air.

Original Pov

Mai and Naru stopped their kissing fest when they needed air to breathe. Then, Naru kissed Mai again passionately this time and Mai was shock but reacted on it a few seconds later. Then they heard a loud buzzing sound which cause for them to jump away from each other. Mai then rushed to where her phone was.  
She looked at it and it was Keiko calling her. She then told Naru that she'll be going out to answer the damned phone. As she went out and closed the door behind her, Naru was smirking when she saw how flushed her face was. He almost laughed but then, just smirked on it. Mai ran down towards the Piano room and answered her call.

Mai's Pov

I went to the piano room and answered the ringing phone. "Yes? Hello?" I said. "Mai, where the hell are you?!" Keiko shouted. "relax... I'm on a case... I will be back withing a week I think. Now, Why'd you called?" I asked. "Well, TODAY's THE day that the Student council said that there will be a masquerade ball held here in the school." Keiko Said. "Yep. and every person must have a date^^" Michiru said on Keiko's phone. I was stunned and asked them when it would be held. "It will be held next week, Friday... So you have time to look for a date and a BEAUTIFUL dress for yourself." Keiko said. I said I'll call them back later and ended our call. I went to base and worked. Naru entered a few minutes later and asked for tea again. I nodded and went to make tea. 'hmmm... I wonder if Naru would be my date. No WAY?! he would never do that!" I shouted in my mind and went back to base to give his tea and might as well for everyone.

Original Pov

It was already dinner time and they ate. "so Mai, are you okay by just living by yourself alone?" Kaito-kun asked. Mai nodded and smiled. Kaito and Vermillion's son was now looking at Naru with a confused look. "Mister, Mister, Why are you wearing black?" He asked. Naru looked at the boy and smiled a bit and said "Because it's my favorite color." The boy nodded and continued eating his dinner. They soon finished and went back to their rooms to rest. Naru ordered them to rest and will begin the real work tomorrow. They were headed back to their rooms and then slept.

Naru's Pov

Mai and I were headed to our room. I wanted to continue what we did. When Mai opened the door and both of us entered, I close the door and locked it. "Mai, I'll be changing my sleeping attire in the bathroom while you change yours here. and don't worry, No one will see you. OR would you rather if both of us changed together." I suggested and Mai was blushing and said she'll change alone. I went to the bathroom and changed into my night wear. I went out of the bathroom and saw Mai on her nightgown. I tugged down my head to hide the blush and said that I'll sleep. I went to the bed and Mai followed. I hugged her and she backed away.  
I just hugged her back and said "Don't move away Mai. Or else Both of us are going to get cold even more." Mai stopped wriggling away from me but then sighed.  
She then slept and I followed soon after.

Mai's dreamland

I saw a child crying and an adult that picked him up. Then saw flashes of images of the Person. When I saw that the person was with a little brunette, I realized that the girl was me. and that the boy was ...........

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of chapter 5 part 2^^

I'll update soon...

thanks for the review you guys^^

and please for those who haven't reviewed yet,

please review^^'

ARIGATOU^^'

SUPERGALGENE 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mai's dreamland

Mai gasped as she saw and recognized who the boy was... and it was Kaito-kun when both of them were small. She then smiled and let her tears fall down her face.  
Gene was their to comfort her of course. 'Gene' Mai said. Gene just let her cry on his chest. Several minutes later, Mai had finally stopped crying. 'Better?' Gene asked. Mai just nodded and continued to look at her dream. So, The missing child was Kaito-kun and his parents abandoned him. So, he was also an orphan when he used to be a baby. Mai thought of this. 'Mai, the idiot scientist is waiting for you to wake up. I don't want you to be in trouble okay? and keep yourself alert for any strange things. Plus, for a tip, Naru is always a heavy sleeper. and he usually is warm and cute when he sleeps^^' Gene told Mai. Mai blushed with different shades of red in her cheeks and nodded. Then Gene disappeared and it all became SOOO DARK.

Original Pov

Mai woke up to see that her face is just an inch away from Naru. Mai blushed even longer and tried to back away but Naru held Mai's waist very tight. Mai gave up and waited for him to wake up. She looked at the clock and it was still 3:46 in the morning. She yawned and yawned to past her time and looked at Naru's sleeping face. She stroked his hair away his beautiful face and hummed a song. Well, she actually sung a lullaby to him. Naru heard it and slightly moved and toghtens his grip on Mai's waist. Mai Blushed even harder than before.'Great, you should have told me that he held's waist when he's sleeping.'Mai thought giving off a sigh.  
Mai continued to sing until Naru had awoke.

Naru's Pov

I heard a very delicate voice of someone. Someone very familiar. Her voice is soft and magnificent! As I listen to the song, I saw someone afar. I looked at it and saw that it was Mai. 'MAI!' I shouted. I started running to her. I stopped as I saw her in a cute maid outfit and was sitting in the table of the SPR office. Well,  
my office. She pointed her finger at me and said to sit down on the chair. I simply obeyed her and sat down on my comfy chair in my office. Mai was cute and hot. IF anyone see's her wearing this, I'll kill them all! Mai is MINE, and mine ALONE!' I thought. Noting back to my office, Mai stood up and went over to sit on my lap. She snaked her legs around my waist and started to kiss my lips. I kissed her back hungrily but passionate also. I drooled when she was beggining to strip her clothes off when I heard a loud buzzing sound. I woke up and hit the alarm clock off. Turns out it will only happen in my dreams. As if Mai would do that to someone than me. I just turned off the alarmed but still, my eyes were closed. Then I heard her sing to me a song.

Mai's Pov

Naru was still sleeping so I sang and sang songs.  
"sagiyoku kakkoyoku ikite-yukou (Just a long long time)"  
tatoe futari hanarebanare ni natte mo (Let go of me)  
Take my revolution

hikari sasu garden te wo toriai chikaiatta nagusameatta "mou koi wa nido to shinai yo" tte

sonna tsuyoi kessoku wa katachi wo kae ima ja konna ni takumashii watashi-tachi no lifestyle everyday, every time (every time)

hoho wo yoseatte utsuru sashin no egao ni sukoshi no sabishisa tsumekonde (Revolution)

isagiyoku kakkoyoku ashita kara wa daremo ga furimuku onna ni naru tatoe futari hanarebanare ni natte mo kokoro wa zutto issho ni

ai wa okane de wa kawanai tte shitte-iru kedo "I" de okane wa kaeru no?  
TEREBI de itte'ta

mukandou mukanshin kiri ga nai ne wakai ko minna sou da to omowareru no wa feel so bad! doushou mo nai ja nai (I feel so bad)

demo ne watashi-tachi tomodachi no koto nani yori taisetsu ni shite'ru kitto otona yori mo (Revolution)

yume wo mite namida shite kizutsuite mo genjitsu wa gamushara ni kuru shi jibun no ibasho sonzai kachi wa nakusenai jibun wo mamoru tame ni

I'll go my way modorenai sorezore no michi wo erabu toki ga kuru mae ni konna ni mo konna ni mo taisetsu na omoide tokihanatsu yo

Take my revolution. ikite-yukou genjitsu wa gamushara ni kuru shi jibun no ibasho sonzai kachi wo mitsuketai kyou made no jibun wo

isagiyoku nugisuteru hadaka ni naru jiyuu wo mau bara no you ni tatoe futari hanarebanare ni natte mo "watashi wa sekai wo kaeru"

When I ended, Naru was already awaken and I just stared at his eyes as he was just staring at me just like the same. Then, he leaned forward and tried to kiss me but failed miserably.  
Someone had knocked on the door again, and I ran towards the door to see who it was. It was Bou-san. "Nani, Bou-san?" I asked. "Mai, oh. nothing... Just cheking things if you and Naru did something out of the ordinary." He replied. I blushed and punched him on the back. He laughed and said to tell Naru to go to base. I nodded and told him we'll be there in a moment.  
"Naru, I'll change in the bathroom while you change here." I said and went to the bathroom to change. 13 minutes later, both of us finished and reported to base. When both of us were walking, I told him about the dream I had. He said that both of us will discuss it privately in our room. When we arrived at base, Everyone was looking at us with curious eyes. I blushed and said "Mou!!! DON'T TELL ME ALL OF YOU WERE THINKING WE DID SOMETHING?!" Everyone nodded and I gently faint away!

End of Chapter 6^^

Thanks for the reviews^^

and hope I can update soon...

PLease review for those who haven't reviewed yet^^

the song Mai sang to Naru stated in this fanfic is Rinbu~Revolution in the Anime The REVOLUTIONARY GIRL UTENA..

Thank you and have a nice morning^^

SUPERGALGENE 


	8. Chapter 7

Konnichiwa~

special thanks to:

Inochinen97

IlovU

Elisha Ryuzaki

Kita Nanba

Mixe/babe-chan

Megu-chan

and other reviewers...

Chapter 7

Original Pov

Mai faint and Naru immediately caught her before she fell down on the ground. Everyone was shock and gasped. They can't believe what they just saw.  
Naru silently picking Mai up. "Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san you check the temperature of each room. John and Yasuhara-san you set up the camera and speakers. Hara-san you take a detour and see if there are any spirits. Lin, stay here in base. I'll carry Mai back at our room. After, I'll just watch her when she wakes up. Now, GO!" Naru said. Everyone nodded and went out except Lin-san. When everyone was going to their places, Naru was carrying Mai bridal style back to their room. Little did Naru not know that Masako was following them in a silent manner.

Naru's Pov

I was carrying my sweetheart(OMG!? sorry if I just wrote that. I want this to happen to Ghost Hunt that Naru will do this to Mai) back to our room.  
I let a smile that was even unnoticeable for people to see. When we reached the door to our room, I opened the door and went to the bedroom. I made my way to the bed and laid Mai there and got a chair and set it beside the bed and her. I was stroking her hair and just looked at her face. I really am wondering if what she's doing in her dream state.

~10 minutes later~

I heard her phone rang in immediately answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "MAI!! Who are you going to the masquerade ball?! They said that you won and that you'll be dancing with your date at the last minute!? so spill it! WHO IS THE LUCKY GUY?! Aruto-kun?" a girl asked. Probably her classmate that I had met when we first met at the AVR room at their school. "Uh... I'm sorry Miss... but Mai fainted.. May I know who this is?" I asked. "KYAA! I'm Keiko! Her dear bestfriend and classmate! and You're Shibuya-sempai right? I still remember you. But enough with the remembering. Are you taking Mai to the Masquerade ball held Next Friday?" Keiko asked. "well, she hasn't asked me yet. But please don't tell her that you told me Keiko-san. I'll inform her that you called. Ja."  
I said. She replied with and OKie Dokie and ended the phone conversation. I closed her phone and put it back where it was and went beside Mai again. 'A Masquerade ball huh.' I thought.

Masako's Pov

I saw the whole thing of what had happened. Naru was stroking Mai's hair. I don't want to believe this. I started crying and ran down towards the garden.  
I heard a child laughing and saw that it was that son of our client. I wiped my tears and went over the boy and smiled. "Hello. What's your name little boy?" I asked. The boy turned around and looked at me. "Ryuzaki Takumi desu" he replied. I smiled. "Nice meeting you Takumi-chan^^" I said. "Do you want me to play with you?" I asked. He nodded and we played. (way to go Masako! How about the spirits here in the house?! what were you thinking?!)

~Back to Naru and Mai~

Mai woke up and rubbed her head. She looked around her surroundings and realized she was in her room. She looked at the clock and it was still 10:12 am. She rested her head and turned to her side. She then saw Naru sleeping at the side and holding her hand. Mai was blushing then just relaxed herself. Mai woke up Naru. "Naru, wake up" Mai said as she gently touched his cheeks. Naru slowly opened his eyes and looked at Mai. "Mai, why'd you faint?" Naru asked. Mai blushed and said it was nothing at all.

Mai's Pov

I was thinking if I could ask Naru for the masquerade ball but I'm to shy. "Naru,uh... you see..." I stuttered blushing. Naru's eyes was glistening all of a sudden and it creeped me out. "I have something to tell you regarding about myself." I said. Naru took my hand and said Yes! I was shock."What?! I was going to tell you something about the case."I said. Naru then fell apart but didn't show it. "The case is regarding about Me and Kaito-kun when we were young." I said.  
Naru was also shock. Then I told him about the dream I had.

~Lunch time~

we went to the dining table and ate lunch. Everyone was worried about me. I told them that it was nothing and continued eating. When I noticed Masako wasn't here yet. "Minna... Where's Masako-chan?" I asked. Everyone looked around and didn't saw Masako aywhere in sight. Everyone shook their heads.

WHERE THE HECK IS MASAKO?!?!

End of Chapter 7

Thanks for the review guyz...

and hope you like it..

Ja... til' the next update^^

SupergalGene 


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks for the review guys!

I hope you keep on reviewing and support me.

and I'm just writing for more because of the reviews.

if no reviews, then no fanfic anymore^^

Sorry^^

well, just enjoy and wait for the end.

it's almost ending.

Thanks and enjoy^^

_  
Chapter 8

Original Pov

Everyone was looking for Masako.(well, John and Yasuhara were the ones searching really^^*scraches my head*) While the others were busy with their work Naru gave them. Bou-san and Ayako were checking the temparature while Lin and Naru were interviewing the people inside the Ryuuzaki Residence. On the other hand, Mai was left in the base watching at the video of what they were doing. A sigh escaped her lips and silently almost feeling asleep. She shook her head and kept on mumbling 'must not sleep or else Naru would kill me. or worse, carry me back to our room again.'

~7 minutes later~

Mai fell asleep as usual and she had her dream mode again as usual. And in every dream, there's the most important person there and that's her spirit guide.

Mai's Dreamland

I was watching nothing when I saw Gene walking towards me. I smiled and greeted him. 'HI Gene!' he smiled back and greeted me. 'Gene, do you know where might Masako-chan be?' I asked. He gave me a soft smile saying a 'YES' and pointed to a door somewhere. I thanked him and kissed him on the cheeks. 'Ja!' I said. He smiled and waved goodbye. 'Be careful' he shouted. I nodded and went to the door. I knocked on it and saw Masako-chan asleep with a boy. 'Masako-chan, wake up'  
I said. She stirred and shot her eyes open. 'Ma.. I mean.. Taniyama-san... what are you doing here?' Masako asked me. 'Masako... no need for formalities and I'm here to know where you are. Everyones worried about you.' I said. She smiled and said that she was hidden in one of the rooms. She specified where it is but is not sure if it's the real location of where she is. 'How can you be unsure?' I asked. She just shook her head and said 'because I'm not really sure. It's like my body is kept hidden and I can't sense it. It's like someone is hidding it. Well, because when I was playing with the client's son, someone hit my head and I fell asleep to realize that I was in here when I woke up.' I grip on her arms and reasuured her that we'll find her. She smiled and I suddenly woke up to see that I was in the couch of the base with a blanket in my body.

~REALITY~

I woke up to see that everyone was giving off a frown and disappointment look. I slowly tried to sit up, but then fell down due to my sleepiness. "Naru.. Lin-san.  
I might know where Masako is, But I'm not so sure myself since she said she's also unsure of it." I mumbled. Naru and Lin looked at me as well as everyone. I sighed and told them what had happened in my dream. "Ayako-san, what time is it?" I asked. "Mai, it's already 6:34 p.m." she replied. I can't believe I was asleep this long.  
I just nodded and Ver-chan went to base. "Minna, dinners ready." she said. We nodded and I tried to stand when Naru said to stay put. I whined and asked why and he just said because I was feeling not well.

Naru's Pov

Mai tried to get up but I prevented her. She hesitated but did it. "I'll be getting you you're food while you rest for a while." I told her. She nodded and I left base.

~At the Kitchen~

I walked to the kitchen and asked the maids if there were still food for My dearest Mai. They nodded and gave me everything that was served. and I asked for another plate for myself. They nodded and gave me what I came in the kitchen for. I bowed and went back to base. "Mai, here's your dinner. I'll be eating with you." I told her. I looked at her eat and then ate my dinner. And for the whole time, it was very silent.

~ 8:56 night time~

Everyone went back to base. About TIME they went back. "I'll be going for the night to rest. Everyone should rest also and we'll start looking for Hara-san tomorrow." I ordered them. "Mai..." I said. Mai looked at me and asked "yes, Naru?" I looked at her and told her time to go back to the room. She nodded and stood up and we exited the room and went to our room.

~3 Minutes of silence while walking~

I thought of something to break the silence. "Mai..." "Naru..." both of us said. We looked at each other and laughed a bit. "no, you go first Mai, I don't mind." I told her. She nodded. "Naru... well.. there's a... well... a... Masquerade Ball t-this Friday... and I was t-thinking if y-you wanted to come with m-me as your d-dat-e..." She told me. AT LAST I FINALLY HEARD WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR. When I was about to answer, we arrived at our room. I opened the door and went inside. I closed the door and locked the door. I looked at Mai and smiled. I smiled EVILY and looked at her with a lustful,passionate, protectiveness,care, and love stare at her. She opened her mouth to ask what my answer is and I just showed her.  
The words that said "Actions speaks louder than words" really paid off. And my answer was a kiss that made her cry that were tears of joy.

End of Chapter 8

Hope you liked it^^

keep on reviewing...

remember... no review no update...

Thanks^^

SupergalGene


	10. Chapter 9

Minna...

I'll continue...

so please watch out for the end!

Thank you Reviewer..

you really encouraged me again...

Chapter 9

Mai's POV

Naru had kissed me as his answer. Because of the happiness I had felt, I started crying because I was relieved that he accepted it. I thought he was going to decline.  
I smiled and kissed him more and went beyond the other kisses we had. I was going to let it be tonight as his thanks for accepting my request. "N-Naru" I mumbled out a little while still kissing. "Hm?" he said. "i-I was just wondering why you accepted my request that fast?" I had asked. We stopped kissing and he looked at me and smirked "Well that's because... I...L-liked your tea.." he blurted out. Tears again wailed in my eyes because he only accepted my request because I make good tea for him. "NANRCISSISTIC JERK! I HATE YOU!" I shouted and slapped him right in his left cheek. I ran to the bathroom and looked the damn door while I started crying.

Naru's Pov

'What did I just said? I thought I was finally going to confess but I can't say it! What's wrong with me?!' I thought. As I heard someone in my conscience speak. 'Hey look at you?! You're already revealing your true self. Your mask is fading because of that feeling of yours you have towards that dumb assistant of yours.' my conscience said. 'Hey! Mai's not dumb and who are you anyways?' I asked. 'I'm your conscience you bone head. STOP the feelings you have towards of the girl.' it replied. I shook my head. Then I went and ran towards the bathroom. 'I'm soo Stupid.' I thought as I reached the bathroom door. "Mai?" I asked as I heard her sobs. "Mai, I know your there.  
Open the door up." I demanded. She didn't opened it and still continued crying. How I wanted to comfort her. "You know it's easy for me to break the door Mai. So Please open up." I said. She slightly opened it and said "You wouldn't do that would you?" I chuckled a bit and replied "Of course not." and laughed silently so Mai was the only one who heard it. She was shocked that I had laughed. She looked at me with a weird look and I wiped her tears away from her eyes. I patted her head and caressed her hair.  
I hugged her tight and she didn't hugged back. She just paused and then smiled. I smiled and I looked at her. Some tears went out of my eyes and Mai gasped. I touched my cheeks to feel that I was crying. Mai smiled and gave me a handkercheif to wipe the tears away. She laughed and I smiled. "Feeling better Mai?" I asked. She smiled and then nod after. I apologized and told her that I was still confuse with some sort of problem. She nods and told me to go to sleep. We went to our bedroom and changed in our sleep wear. I went and laid down on the bed and looked at Mai before I was going to sleep. I kissed her forehead and turned off the sidetable lamp. "Goodnight Mai" I said as I soon fell asleep.

~Morning~

I woke up by a scream I heard that was beside me. My eyes shot open to see Mai scream. I hugged her. And caressed her hair and patted her head. She hugged me and started to cry.  
I was lucky that no one would hear her since her room was the farthest among every room. "Naru... it was horrible. I thought I was going to be murdered by... by..." She cut as she felt my lips into hers fully. She kissed me back and I ended the kiss. I told her it was going to be alright and patted her head while she cried in my chest.

*moments later... Naru and Mai went to base after changing to their ordinary clothes*

Original Pov

Everyone was there in the base. They were chatting and drinking tea. Naru broke their fun moment and said "sorry to break your little fun but we have a case to solve. or you would rather be lazy and continue to talk over there. I suggest you leave at once." Everyone stopped talking and stood up. "Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san, please get the film in every camera, John and Yasuhara-san, looked for Hara-san and please start at the basement first. Lin and I will interview the workers and the Ryuuzaki Family. and Mai will be left here if any case anything happens."Naru said. Everyone nodded and went out of base. While Mai was left alone in Base again. She had a feeling that something was around and just got over it.  
Then someone opened the door and only to see that it was Kaito-kun. "What is it Kaito-kun?" Mai asked. Until She fell into the darkness and her surrounding went black.

End of Chapter 9

Thanks..

and please Review...

I've change the plotting but it will still end the same...

but more chapters will come!!

SUPERGALGENE 


	11. Chapter 10

Minna...

thanks for the reviews...

I'm hoping to make a sequel of this story...

a continuation when this ends...

if you do want me to write a sequel then review and say you want!

since in my home it's still summer here in Asia and I want to write more fanfics cuz'

when I return for school, it's going to be sooo much work...

and I can't update that fast...

So.. here's chapter 10...

please enjoy and review...

_  
Chapter 10

~Mai's dreamland~

'where am I? and more importantly what happened?!' I shouted as I look over my surrounding to see that Gene was there a distant afar walking towards me. He was wearing a serious look now and this means I need to be careful on this case.'Gene, What's going on? What happened?' I asked. 'Mai, you need to see for yourself. This case is involving you and the Ryuuzaki residence. That Kaito person is trying to kill his wife, child and more importantly you.' Gene said. I was in fear and hugged him while I cried. Until he stood frozen and held me tight. 'I feel someone's presence.' Gene said. 'Mai... look over there.' Gene requested. I nodded and looked what was happening. I saw my body lying on the cold floor with Masako's body. 'My body.' I said. While Gene pointed to another direction only to see everyone in SPR except me and Masako were working hard. Naru was looking at the monitors and muttering something. I read his lips and it said 'Look EVERYWHERE for Mai and Hara-san.' and then I watched as Gene put on a more serious face than before. 'Mai, he's coming. You better leave now! and be careful. I'll try to stop him from reaching you.' Gene said. I nodded and tried to go back to by body.

~Reality~

I woke up in a dark room. Much probably a secret room which no one had knew. I realized that I was tied with a rope and a tape wrapped around my mouth so I couldn't scream. I looked around to see if anyone was also here and spotted that Masako was unconcious and so I tried to crawl to her. When I arrived to her, I wriggled a little so Masako would wake up. And so Masako did woke up. She looked at me and then she was looking at me terrified like I was someone scary. When I turn around to see who it was she was terrified about, it was Kaito-kun. "Kaito-kun... what are you doing?! Let go of us this instant!" I said weirdly cuz' no one would understand but he did. " well, you see Mai, you know that our life when we were both young. And you knew I was alos an orphan when we were kids." Kaito-kun said. Then he laughed and went out of the room. He locked it and when I heard his footsteps going further I tried to grab my phone. I tried to pull down the tape by streching my mouth(what a weird way. but it's just my imagination.) and it totally came out. "Masako, can you dial Naru's cell number?" I asked.  
She nods and dials it. ~ a minute later Naru answered it~ "about time to answer it." I said. "Mai, where the heck are you?!" Naru questioned me. "relax... Were in a secret room probably somewhere in the basement. anyways... Masako is here with me. And Kaito-kun is the one behind this all. He's been calling spirits and thinking that they did it. So please save us now Naru!" I begged him. "I will... just stay put..." Naru said. I said a hn and my line went dead all of a sudden. Maybe out of battery I guess.

~2 hours and 45 minutes later~

"What the heck is taking them all so LONG?! it's been 2 hours and 45 minutes?!?!" I shouted. Then I heard Kaito-kun's footsteps coming louder and so I turned around and acted that I was asleep. Kaito-kun entered the room and took a quick look of what was going on. When he was done, he went out and closed the door and locked it again. He's footsteps became futher and further until I couldn't hear it.

~10 minutes later~

A loud bang was heard on the door. "Mai! are you there?" A voice said. I recognized that voice anywhere. "Bou-san! Yep! We're here." I shouted. He tried to break the door and completely succeded in breaking it. He untied me and Masako and we stood up. "Arigato Bou-san!" I shouted. "Arigato Takigawa-san" Masako said as she tugged her kimono sleeve in her mouth. We immediately escaped and went back to base.

*Back to Base*

We were all complete here in base. I was relieved. "Naru, about what I said that Kaito-kun was the one behind it. I think she should exorcise those spririts and then try to relieve Kaito-kun and we'll leave this house okay?" I said. Naru nodded and he told me to rest on the couch. ANd so Masako and I rested on the couch for a while. and so I dreamt again. But it was a vision of Kaito-kun killing his parents. I watched and started to cry a lot. Then I felt something warm wrapped around me and I looked up what it was or better... who it was... And it was Gene hugging me into his chest telling me to not see this cuz' it's really saddening. I just cried into his chest not bothering if I got his black torso wet or anything. And when it was all over, Gene held me tight. 'Mai, you need to get out of the house. Tell Noll to never leave your side. and tell him 'Idiot scientist, when will you ever do it?! you know mother is waiting for the day you do it and tell them!' okay?' Gene said. I nodded and laughed. Gene kissed me on the forehead and then disappeared. I woke up to see that everyone were now packing up. "Naru? What's going on?" I asked. "We have no services here anymore.  
Exorcisms are now done and more importantly, We're leaving for our safety." Naru said. I nodded. It was night time and we were now going back to our rooms to sleep for the night and leave tomorrow morning. Everyone nodded and went back while Naru and I stayed at base to talk for awhile. "Ne, Naru... Gene told me something to tell it to you." I said. He paused and looked at me for a breif moment and then went over to my side and sit down beside me on the couch. "And what would that be Mai?" He asked. " Well first of all, he said that we should leave the house, 2nd he said to never leave my said(I said while blushing of course) and third he said 'Idiot scientist, when will you ever do it?! you know mother is waiting for the day you do it and tell them!' that was the words he said. I was a bit confused by the third anyhow but it has nothing to do with me anyways." I said. I stood up "Naru, let's go back to our room. I'm quite sleepy." I said. He nodded and we both went out of the room. 2 minutes later, we arrived at our room and we immediately changed in our night wear not bothering if we changed together anyways... And I went to bed immediately. I was about to close my eyes when Naru called me name. "What's the matter, Naru?"  
I asked. "About what you said earlier, it really has something to do with you Mai..." He said. I gasped and then let it pass this time. "He wanted us to have done 'THE MAKING (of love) 'but I can't do it to you yet." Naru said. "Because my mother is so excited to have grandchildren... I'm sorry" He finally finished. I just gave out a sigh and laughed a little. "Don't worry, I'll always be beside you no matter what Naru. I'll Always be there for you and will always will. No matter if your the one in danger or in need, I'll do everything it takes to make you live and happy even if it means losing my life(more like her purity). Naru just looked at me and I took the opportunity to kiss him and then punched him in the arm. "OW! What the hell did you do that for?!" Naru said angrily. "Because when I was about to sleep you had to interrupt me from my slumber." I said and laughed. He smiled and kissed my forehead and we slept. "Better wake up early tomorrow if you don't want to be left here." He said as he was fast asleep.

End of Chapter 10

Hope you like it...

please keep on reviewing and reply if you want the sequel of this fanfic^^

SUPERGALGENE^^ 


	12. Chapter 11

Konnichiwa Minna~

Sorry for such a delay...

I was busy^^

and I'm planning on writing and ending this fast...

since I have a month left to write...

sorry^^

but I'll make the sequel of this story^^

Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing me^^

I want lots of reviews to write more fanfics^^

So.. Enjoy~

_  
Chapter 11

Original Pov

Mai woke up from her slumber. She groaned and suddenly shot her eyes open. She looked at her side to see that it was still 4:12 in the morning. 'It's still early... but I don't want to stay awake until then...'Mai thought. She looked at her other side and saw Naru sleeping like an Innocent Angel. She smiled and thought 'KAWAII~ he's so innocent when he's asleep...' She looked at him. She was slowly wriggling off the bed trying not to wake Naru up. Once she was able to get off the bed, She went to the closet and chose her clothes... She pull them off the closet and laid them in the bed. She went to get her towel and took a nice warm shower at this early in the morning. A few minustes later, Naru awoke from the sound of the shower flowing. He grunted and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around half-asleep and noticed that he was alone in the room or more specifically alone in the bed. He then heard the shower turning off and the lovely voice he heard was now silent.  
'Maybe that's Mai... but it's too early for her to take a shower.' Naru thought.

Naru's Pov

'She sure is early in waking up today. I can't believe she wants to leave this early.' I thought as I yawned and wipe my eyes so I can fully be awake. I quickly sat stood on the bed and waited for Mai to get out of the bathroom. 2 minutes later, She walked out of the room with a towel wrapped around her body. I was looking at her and smirked. "Hey! You're early..." I said.  
Mai turned her gaze at me while she went to the bed and grabbed her clothes. "I woke up early and I can't sleep back. So I decided to take a morning shower..." She answered me. She turned around and slowly went her way towards the bathroom when I caught her hand. "Where are you going?" I asked her. She turned around at me and said "To the bathroom. I'm going to change my putting them on in there." I smirked evily that she was frighted.

Mai's Pov

Naru smirked evily that I shiver. I got a bad feeling of this moment. "Naru... let g-go of my hand please." I asked. He smirked and opened his mouth. Now... this is really scaring me. " Why Mai? Are you embarrased of changing in the room with me?" He asked seducively. I blushed Crimson red and he laughed a little. He pulled me back and rested his head on my neck. "Or do you want me to dress you up?" He asked seducively again. I blushed and punched him and pushed away. But it was no use. He was more stronger than me. I was blushing so Hard that my head is like a tomato due to embarrassment. A few seconds later, Naru started to squeezed me a little tighter. He grabbed my underwear and looked at it. I blushed once again in embarrasment. He looked at my panties and examined it.'UHG! He's teasing me!' I thought as I grabbed my clothes and underwear out of his arm. I stormed out of the room and went to the bathroom. But before I shut the door behind me, I gave Naru a Death Glare that he would never forget. 3 Minutes later,  
I went out of the bathroom already decent. Naru, who was looking over at me and smirked, he patted the side of the bed telling me to sit down. I obeyed and sat beside him.

Original Pov

Mai and Naru were sitting in the bed WIDE awake. Naru looking at her while Mai was looking down at the floor. Minutes passed by that was like it had been hours due to the silence of the room. Mai opened her mouth to speak but said nothing. She couldn't say anything as Naru began to spoke. "Mai..." he paused. 'What am I going to tell her?'Naru thought. " uh... how's your studies?" Naru asked her.  
Mai was there. Wide-eyed at him. 'SCHOOL?! He doesn't even know how to make a conversation?!'Mai thought. "it's fine. Thank You Naru.  
I mean Shibuya-sempai." Mai said. Naru was taken aback by the -sempia... ' to can play at that game.' Naru thought. "No worries.  
Taniyama-san" Naru said, his last word seducively. "How about you, Shibuya-sempai? how's your work doing?" Mai asked plainly. Naru groaned. "Mai.. I'm sorry.." Naru said it. Mai was looking at him in AWE. 'Did Naru just apologized? THE GREAT NARCISSIST HIMSELF APO-  
LOGIZED TO ME?!' Mai thought. Naru was simply turning away and hiding his embarrass state. Mai looked at him and smiled. She cupped the side of his cheeks making him look at her. When he did, he gave a confuse look, of why she was smiling. Mai just shook her head and Naru finally understood what it meant. She said that it was no worries^^. Then suddenly Naru snaked his arms around Mai's waist making her gasp in shock. "N-Naru!!!" Mai shouted. Naru who was looking at her with pure lust kissed her. Mai was shock but then pushed out of Naru's grasp.  
She slapped his cheek and shouted "WHY THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT?!" Naru touched his cheek and replied "because... I.. ugh! never mind... you won't even understand." and for the rest of the hour... they didn't spoke to each other. Mai was at the sofa while Naru was at the bed. Mai was listening to her iPod while Naru was reading some files.

~2 Hours Later~

Everyone got down and ate breakfast with the Ryuuzaki Family. As usual, Naru and Lin were talking to each other, Ayako and Bou-san were very pissed with each other. John was talking to Masako. Yasuhara-san and Ver-chan's child. and Mai was left alone. She immediately stood up and made her way to the kitchen to place her dishes there. She ran out off the room and went to her secret hideout. No one knew about her hideout since she was little. Not even Kaito-kun. She ran down into the garden and into the forest where she turned left and headed forward. At her right, she saw nothing, but when she looked down, the door was there. Mai opened the door and hid there while she cried.

~in the dining room~

"Minna... ano... has anyone seen Taniyama-san?" John asked. Everyone looked at John and then stared at each other wide-eyed. and there was onlt one thing they were thinking. and they all had the same thought...

"WHERE THE HECK IS MAI?!?!"

End of Chapter 11

Hope you like it...

sorry for the late update...

I was busy...

well.. hope you enjoyed it....

please read and review^^

Thanks^^

~Owari*

SuperGalgene348 


	13. Author's Note Please read

AUTHORS NOTE:

dear Minna,

thanks for all your reviews... for now... I am busy and will try to make 2-4 chapters in 1 night... but not now cuz' I am VERY100x BUSY! Sorry Minna... anyways.. for my questions about the sequel... it would be a Rated M so I'm sorry... I'm not making it yet unless I'm finished with my story... I am terribly sorry my dear friends....anyways... I was planning to discontinue this story since I was extremely or is extrememly busy as of the moment.... and I was even wondering if I should make the sequel or not... since I have less reviews... I was planning on to discontinue this story.... I'm very sorry.... but I'll try to update my stories in time for you people to read it^^ I was happy on getting reviews but then.... it's just I've been concious already that I don't have reviews....  
sorry but I'm just saying what I wanted to say.. I want reviews really so people can think of what I lack or if there's any mistake or anything you don't like.... anyways.... This is were it will end and I will continue my story of Jealousy Over Naru... I will change my plotting since I have mixed it up already... but it still relates... so no worries.... about for my sequel... I'm still thinking about it..... I will be happy if you review and tell me what you think about it... don't be afraid to let your emotions r thoughts out about my story since I'm looking for people's opinion^^.... for more further questions... just ask me.... or simply ask me on facebook....  
you can search it there.... but send me a message first in fanfiction about your question.... thank you^^

SupergalGene348 


	14. Chapter 12

Minna...

thank you for such support... I wanted it to end here by writing it all and making it long... but I will just have to wait...

thank you for your reviews and please keep on reviewing more...

Thank you and enjoy...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
recap:  
"Minna... ano... has anyone seen Taniyama-san?" John asked. Everyone looked at John and then stared at each other wide-eyed. and there was onlt one thing they were thinking. and they all had the same thought...

"WHERE THE HECK IS MAI?"

Chapter 12

Original Pov

Everyone was at the dinning table except Mai was pacnicking except Naru and Lin.(Heck.. Naru was already panicking in his mind but he didn't show any signs of panicking whatsoever... Everyone looked at Naru waiting for orders... Naru sighed and said... "Takigawa-san, Yasuhara-san, and Matsuzaki-san, please look for Mai everywhere. Hara-san and John-san please make rounds around the house if you can feel anything out of the or-  
dinary... Lin and I will stay in base." Everyone nodded their heads and started to head out. Back at base with Naru and Lin, they were surfing some files on the internet and such about the history when Kaito-kun's child came in. "A-ano... Shibuya-Ojisan..." Takumi said. Naru and Lin both looked at the small child and Naru went to the child. "What is it?" He asked sternly. Takumi got frighted and Lin-san went over to comfort Takumi by patting his back and embraced him. Lin glared at Naru and he sighed. Lin looked at the boy and smiled "what is it Takumi-san? Do you want to tell us something?" Lin-san asked. Takumi only nodded and smiled warmingly to Lin-san. "Ano.. Lin-Ojisan.... Mai-obaasan..." Takumi trailed off... Naru took a glance at him and said "Where is she?" stern style. The boy got frighted again and hide behind Lin-san. Again... Lin-san glared at him and gave him a glance that said 'keep your posture up...' and Naru just nodded. "Please continue Takumi-san, Naru, why don't you make him a glass of milk?" Lin said. Naru nodded and went to make a glass of milk.

Lin's Pov

"What is it about Taniyama-san,Takumi-san?" I asked. "A-ano... Mai-obaasan... went to her secret hideout as usual... and no one can find her... She always go there when she's sad or she wants to be alone and sing there.  
She is in grave danger, Lin-Ojisan..."Takumi-san said. I nodded and asked " What else do you want to say Takumi-san?" he just sat there and stared somewhere... probably gazing off... He looked at me and nodded... "All of you should leave also... Mai-obaasan will be in danger and so are you... and if you're going to ask where Mai-obaasan was, she's in her secret hideout and why I'm telling you this... because I needed to tell you. 3rd answer would be only Shibuya-ojisan can find Mai." he said. He stood up and walked out of the room. A minute later, Naru was ready with the glass of milk. I looked at him and said "No need... I know where Taniyama-san is..." I said.  
Naru glared but soon sighed. "Where?" He asked. "Only YOU can know where she is... Takumi-san said." I said... He sighed and just nodded.

Naru's Pov

'only I can find Mai... but where? Damn it! Where the heck are you Mai?' I thought. If anything happens to my Mai... I swear I will go berserk and I don't care if I lose control of myself... sigh.. if I didn't lose my coolness a few days ago... I wouldn't have been like this. damn me and my hormones. For 17 F*cking years... My Hormones have to act NOW! Oliver... STOP! you need to concentrate! I must be going insane! Why does Mai have to be cute and beautiful? ARGHH! I'm Going INSANE!' I thought again. I better go look for her... In the forest is the best idea to search for her. And so... I went out to look for her.

Mai's Pov

I sat there in silence... crying and sobbing because of Naru again. A song wouldn't hurt. So I can try to get Naru off my Mind.

Haato mitaina kumo ga Katachi kaeteku youni Itsuka ha boku mo kawaru no darou

Wakaremichi no mannaka Hitori tachitsukushita Kageboushi shizuka ni kietetta

Shizunde mienakunattemo Taiyou ha soko ni aru youni Te hanasenai yume dakara

Ikusen no DESTINIES Unmei nante kaetemiseru Kono ryoute de ima boku ni nani ga dekiru ka na REACH OUT FROM INSIDE

Taisetsuna koto sae mo Miushinaisouna toki Ikutsu no kotoba ni sukuwareta?

Kakegaenonai takara ga Boku wo sodate, senaka osu Tsuyoi kokoro kureta kara

Ugokidasu FANTASIES Tashikana mono ha koko ni aru Shinjiru koto sore dake ha dare ni mo makenai THERE'S FAITH IN MY SOUL

Kagayaku tame ni migakareru Daiyamondo mitai ni ima Kizutsuita bunkou hajimeru Kawatteiku motto motto

Ikusen no DESTINIES Unmei nante kaetemiseru Kono ryoute de ima boku ni nani ga dekiru ka na Ugokidasu FANTASIES Tashikana mono ha koko ni aru Shinjiru koto sore dake ha dare ni mo makenai REACH OUT FROM INSIDE

A/N: Changin by Stephanie(-Man ending 8)

and I just felt better and just smiled there...

Naru's Pov

I heard a very beautiful voice sang... it was music in my ears... and the first thing that came into my mind was her name. Her ONLY name. and that Name was....

Taniyama Mai....

I ran towards the voice and found that she wasn't there... until I heard it underneath my feet. "Mai!" I shouted...  
then.... She shouted and I slowly looked underneath me to find a door. I opened it and saw MY MAI there... Laying unconcious...

"MAI!" I shouted...

End of chapter 12

Hope you like it......

please review...

OWARI^^

Supergalgene348 


	15. Chapter 13

Minna...

Thanks for your support... A few more Chapters away! Hope you like my story of Jealousy Over Naru~

I was hoping if you could review more...

I know what I'm asking is somewhat important to me...

I just want your opinions...

so please review...

tell me what you like... what you do not like... what you think... If I should update...anything...

and also.. there are some thing I would like to say in the bottom after this chapter...

so please read it...

anyways.. here's chapter 13... EnJOY!

_  
Chapter 13

Original Pov

Mai was there unconcious when Naru found her... She was sleeping like she was dead already... 'Mai..' Naru thought. As he went to her... He lifted her up and carried her bridal style. 'I can't belive she isn't heavy... and yet she eats a lot. Where does the fat go?' Naru thought. He went back to the surface and tried to go to baase. He wasn't running but walking because he was afraid that maybe Mai would get hurt or fall from his arms.(A/N: YEAH RIGHT! Like that would happen! Naru wouldn't do that!)  
Naru was walking to the base until Takumi was there. 'What is that kid doing here?' Naru thought. "Takumi-san... why are you here?" Naru asked. Takumi looked ar Naru who was helding Mai in his arms. "Shibuya-ojisan... Please, get John-Ojisan to do the exorcism... Make it in a few hours... when everyone is present and so is Mai-obaasan... She needs to be awake and also... we will need her during the exorcism..." he said. Takumi then ran down and was gone in Naru's sight. He continued walking until he reached Mai's room.(A/N: supposed to be base but... I just want this to happen... While writing this.. it was a black out and I had no fun, so I used the laptop and started writing this...) Naru walked in and laid Mai on their bed. He stroked her bangs away from her face and started to lean in down... and went lower... and lower... until his lips were millimeters away from Mai's lips... He then slowly and passionately... Gently kissed her lips... Then Naru leaned in more to kiss her...

Mai's Dreamland~

I was walking in the darkness alone. And my head hurts like hell... I then saw Gene, walking towards me with a serious face... "Gene.."  
I said. But he was there... not responding but only walking towards me. "Gene, What's the matter?" I asked. He looked at me and then shook his head. A few seconds later, He was infront of me, hugging me. I only blushed and stood there. "Mai, only you can save Noll and the others..  
only you can do the exorcism Mai... so please... be careful..." he said as he disappeared. I was again left alone in the darkness... A few minutes later, I felt a very warm and tingling sensation on my lips. 'Nani?' I thought. Then I saw what it was... It was Naru kissing me. He was kissing me? OMG! I COULD HAVe had a NOSEBLEED in my real body... or worse... I COULD HAVE DIED BY HIS KISS! I shouted. He was kissing me... but I only smiled in my real body...

Naru's POV

I was kissing her until I felt her chuckle when I was kissing her. I looked at her and that she was smiling. She's so cute... Then she was stirring lightly. I moved away and stared at her until she was awake. 10 minutes later, she was waking up. I looked at her and smiled. She was just looking at me confused. Then I kissed her once again. She was stunned and didn't react on the kiss. I deepened the kiss for her to react, and still nothing. I ended the kiss and looked at her confused. She was only there, watching as tears fell down her eyes. It pierced my heart to see her cry... I wiped her tears away and looked at her. She was just there, looking at the bed. "Mai, what's wrong?" I asked. Her tears just fell more and more, so I just hugged her. She hugged me back. "No matter what is bound to happen, we are going to make it through, okay?" I said. She just nods and wiped her tears away. She smiled at me. "Mai, you know you can tell me anything, so please... it breaks my heart that you won't say something to me if it's really important, okay?"  
I said. "Okay" She replied. "Now tell me what's the problem?" I asked her. "Gene said that only I can do it. Only I can end it. Only I can do the exorcism Naru... Only I..." She said. I nodded and said "Don't worry... I'll put you in a state so that you're body won't be harmed when you do the exorcism"(A/N:  
Minna~ about the state thingy... it's in the manga... I think in Vol. 11... it's there where Naru told Mai that he will put her in a state of something...  
for the exorcism but then the kids there attacked them, thus... being apart from one another... READ IT! NARUxMAI moment!) She nods. "Now rest, you were found unconcious earlier so I had to carry you back here." I teased her. She blushed and then punched me. She smiled and said "If you ever take advantage of me while I'm asleep, I swear I will KILL you to death." She said to me and slept. I looked at her confused... and there was only one thought that came in my mind...

'HOW THE HELL DID SHE FOUND OUT ABOUT THAT?'

End of Chapter 13...

Sorry for making it short...

I am really busy as of the moment...

I'll update soon.. Promise!

Review please!

and also... for those who wanted a sequel...

I am going to be writing it first on my fanfiction notebook...

and when the time comes... I will write it and paste it here...

I already made chapter 1 of the sequel.. but won't paste it until this ends...

I am also looking for other people who would like to create a doujinshi of this...

if you are interested.. please send me a message...

Thank you~

SupergalGene

Preview of the Next Chapter: "Takumi-san... you said to get John do the exorcism..." Naru said. "Ano... Gommen ne John-ojisan" Takumi said. "Mai! do the exorcism NOW!" Naru shouted. "Hai!" She shouted. And then she did it. After the exorcism she...


	16. UPDATE!

minna...

Good News!

I'll be updating soon... not sure when... but soon!

hope you like the news...

still... the sequel is a go...

bad thing is that...

I lost my notebook...fanfiction notebook here at home..

well... need to go!

Homework and such!

*needs to research about History!*

*WAH! I'm going to be one of the sharers tomorrow's group encounter... HALLUCINATE!*

*looks for the visual aids*

"WHERE IS MY REPORT? WAH! WHERE!"

*panics*

10 Minutes later~

"WHERE?"

23 minutes later~

*faints*

"you're looking for your report right for your lesson tomorrow? it's right in your hand" brother said.

*looks in my hands*

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

*laughs then faints again*

hope you will look forward to it! and please review... no reviews on my next update... no fanfic...

~supergalgene~

and also... please read Nami Haruki's fanfics... she is a friend of mine... very fun and a wonderful author...

she's helps me write mine... her fanfics are AWESOME! while I read them in school, it was GREAt! so please..

support her... and review on her... 


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Naru's PoV

'how the hell did she knew about that?' I thought... 'my,my little brother... I see Mai already gave you your punishment.' that voice...  
"Gene" I said in a low whisper. 'Look idiot scientist, go to the room where the exorcism will be held.' Gene said. I didn't respond and went to Mai. I carried her to that room. When I opened the door... The exorcisms already happened. John already said his exorcisms and Kaito-kun didn't give up easily. "Takumi-san! you said John can do the exorcisms." I said. "Ano... Gommen ne John-oji-san" Takumi said. "Mai!" I shouted. "Hai!" she replied shouting. Mai did the exorcisms... She finished the last words and after that... she fainted...  
I run to her side, whispering her name... "Mai..." I said. She was unconcious. "The spirit is no longer here" I heard Hara-san said.

Mai's Dreamland

'Kaito-kun' I said. 'thank you Mai' he said. I nodded and hugged him. He hugged me back. 'I must go Mai.' he said. I nodded. I woke up after and saw I was in my room again and saw Naru beside me.

Normal PoV

"Naru" Mai said... Naru woke up and saw Mai was awake. " You know... you gave me a fright stupid." he said. "Narcissist." Mai laughed.  
"Mai... pack up now... we're going home." he stated. I nodded and went to base. 30 minutes later... everything was packed and I looked at my room one last time.. "I'm going to miss this room" Mai said. I then felt someone behind me and got scared. "Don't worry" a male voice said.  
"Naru! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Mai shouted. "ready to go?" he asked. Mai nodded and went to the van.

hours trip back to Shibuya

"Naru... I need to go home" Mai said. Naru nodded and said "Oh yeah before you go... Mai.. don't forget on Friday... the dance... and I'll see you tomorrow... we are going to pick your dress...I do not want to be seen with someone who is dumb with fashion sense also..." Naru said.  
I blushed and at the same time was furious because of what I said. I turned around and just said a 'hmph!' and went out.

"I totally forgot about the DANCE!" Mai screamed...

end of chapter 13

sorry for making it short... I'm busy since I'm still studying for my Periodical Exams...

see you next chapter 


	18. Chapter 18

So hey people!

yeah I KNOW it has been long since I last wrote or UPDATE..

but to be honest, my computer just broke and my files for the story is there, and the sequel

but sad to say, due to the OLD computer, its been with us in the early 2000 or was it 1999. I forgot. but anyways.. I don't know how the story is supposed to go. XD

Should I delete it and make a new one? I dont want to risk it. I'll try re-reading it and try to like make a new thought. and atleast remember how it would end.

Its been 2-3 years since I last wrote. And I tell you I've been busy with studies. Especially this year and the next. I have 2 years left of High School. And I'm currently writing a story again. Which I haven't update for 4-5 years. so yeah, Maybe, JUST MAYBE I'll try to make a new chapter by next week? no promises there but I said I'll try. Don't expect but hope. I'm like doing my best to manage my time, although I'm doing my homework, schoolwork and all, I'm reading fanfics after. But rest assured, I'll be re-reading it again and try to write a new update. I have a printed copy of Jealousy over naru anyways..

I'll try to read it tomorrow bits by bits. Since I have lots of schoolwork tomorrow to do due on Monday, I'll try waking up early in the morning to do them. If only you can imagine the schoolwork given to me. And during group activities, some workload would be given to me.

-SuperGalGene348-


End file.
